


It's a SEP

by FixaIdea



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, and a bit of Hitchiher's Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixaIdea/pseuds/FixaIdea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minific in which Han Solo is done with Life, the Universe and Everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a SEP

‘But you have _seen_ it Han!’ said Leia, shaking her head ‘You were _there_!’

‘I don’t know what you two are on about. Or what the everloving hell did you smoke but no, _I didn’t see a damn thing!_ ’

Chewie let out an incredulous roar. Han rounded on him.

‘What, you too? Look, this wasn’t funny to begin with and it’s getting real tired real quick, so just drop it will you?’

With that he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

‘Don’t take it personally’ said Luke, stepping up beside his sister ‘He’s not doing it on purpose and he’s not actively lying either.’

‘But it was _right there_ , right? You _saw_ it, didn’t you?’

‘Yes. It’s… a thing the brain of most senitent species does when faced with something completely illogical or unbelievable. It just… balks. Yoda told me about this, it’s useful for mind tricks. You just got to get the person you’re trying to manipulate to write you off as, as Yoda put it, a ‘SEP’. As in ‘someone else’s problem’. That way they’ll just, kind of, drop you and not be bothered with you anymore. It’s harder to pull off on Force-sensitive people or’ - he said, glancing at Chewbacca - ‘…wookies, apparently.’

‘So what you’re saying is _we’re_ not the problem here. We did not hallucinate and it’s Han who is mistaken.’

‘Exactly.’

‘His brain is trying to protect itself against the incomprehensibly absurd.’

‘Just so.’

‘So’ said Leia very slowly and carefully ‘What you’re saying is that we did, in fact almost hit a planet sized turtle with four elephants and a disc on its back.’


End file.
